


so you got in a kind of trouble that nobody knows

by woodcap



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ...i think, Archive Warning for Kate Argent, Be gentle, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I've never seen this show, Implied Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, POV Second Person, Poor Derek, but not too gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodcap/pseuds/woodcap
Summary: Kate, baby, call me Kate--(she giggles, her eyes distant, her smile sharp and wide and white in the red gash of her lips, and you smell gasoline)





	so you got in a kind of trouble that nobody knows

The bits of sky you can see through the window are streaked with pink, orange, red. You were supposed to be home hours ago.

Miss Argent's--

_Kate, baby, call me Kate_

(she giggles, her eyes distant, her smile sharp and wide and white in the red gash of her lips, and you smell gasoline)-- 

Kate's car is really nice. Your jeans are dull and ratty-looking against the smooth leather seats. Your limbs still feel wobbly, but you've gotten dressed again because Miss A- Kate curls her lip, looks at you the way she had the first time (she'd called you an animal, that smile stretched taut across her pageant-winning face, and you'd felt like she must have been right), if you don't, afterward, cooling sweat on your skin smearing on her seats.

She's fixing her lipstick in the rearview mirror. You've probably got lipstick marks on your face, on your body, on the lingering soft of your stomach-- _puppy fat_ , she'd called it, and tittered like a girl hearing a dirty joke, and her eyes reminded you of a documentary on ghost ships that Laura makes you watch because she knows you hate it, reminded you of how one ship had still had its lights on even though its only pilot was the ocean current.

Maybe Kate will drive you most of the way to the preserve; sometimes she does, but never too close because she says her nice sleek car's not _made for offroading_ and she winks at you like she's just told a joke you're in on. That's fine; your family might hear if she got too close, even though she doesn't know that.

You think that a lot about her. _That's fine_ , _that's probably alright_ , _that's okay_. Someone told you once that adulthood was all about compromise, anyway, so maybe that's fine too.

When she starts up the car and winks over at you with her glinting ghost-ship eyes, though, you wonder if you really need to compromise all that much.


End file.
